The present invention relates to the field of control of fuel supply for internal combustion engines, and more specifically relates to a method and system for fuel supply, which perform more accurate control of a variable fuel flow control means in a fuel supply system.
In the prior art, there is a known fuel supply system which incorporates a main fuel conduit which has at an intermediate position along it a flow regulation means such as a variable jet which can be set by a control system to any of a range of openings, and further incorporates a power fuel conduit which is controlled by a valve which is controlled by said control system to be either open or closed, in a binary manner; both of these fuel conduits supplying fuel to the intake passage of the engine. Such control systems are, for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying Open Publication Ser. No. 55-83243 and Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication Ser. No. 57-12215, as well as in Japanese Patent Application Ser. No. 59-247923, made by an applicant the same as the assignee of the present patent application: it is not intended hereby to admit any of these matters as prior art to the present patent application except to the extent otherwise required by law.